Our Guilt
by Stellar V
Summary: Fate seemed to be playing a cruel joke. He was finally reincarnated, but when she found him, he had no previous memories and was engaged to another. Were they really doomed from the start?
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after the battle with Galaxia.

* * *

><p>Fate seems to have played a cruel joke on them.<p>

In their first life, they were bound by sacred duties, separated by lies and deception, torn by evil darkness, and finally ended by guilt and belated regret. She was always second in his heart, for he had devoted his life to another. She never blamed him, when she herself had chosen to place another's happiness before her own. There were never enough, little words exchanged in between feigned pleasantries and pretense meetings, hushed whispers and fleeting embraces in the dark of the night, and a thousand unsaid "I love you". Saturn's glaive fell before he could utter the last syllable, but it did not matter, her heart could no longer comprehend such words.

They were given a second chance, though neither of them had realized so until once again they stood facing each other on opposite sides of the battlefield. This time, at least, he did not join the darkness willingly. Later, as she held the shattered pink stone in her palm, she realized it made no difference whether he did or not, a broken heart was a broken heart the same. The moment right before he turned to dust from their planet attack, his eyes flashed a warm green. A pained smile appeared on his face and as quickly as it did, it was gone. He was gone. The guilt was now hers to bear, for she had failed to save him.

Every day that last image of him still burned inside her mind, tormenting and begrudging. She did not tell anyone, not even her closest Senshi, of the pain she woke up and went to bed to every day, the nightmares that plagued her sleep, or the silent tears that were shed whenever she looked at a full moon. Her friends were given the luxury of ignorance, their memories sealed, and she would keep it that way.

Five years have passed since then. Many battles were fought and won. Tears and blood were shed. Usagi had said they could finally live their lives in peace now, at least until Crystal Tokyo came. She really wanted to believe in that, and try she would.

Today was her first day in college.

'_A new beginning for myself, and a break for my heart'_

* * *

><p>"Minako, hurry up! We're already 10 minutes late. And on the first day of class!" cried Usagi, her fellow companion of almost every high school running-late morning routine, and now college. <em>'This will be the last time, I swear it'<em> Minako promised herself as the two blondes rushed towards the gate.

They said goodbye and good luck to each other before going separate ways to their own building. Minako had chosen Literature for her major, and Usagi Education for hers.

In truth, Minako had opted for the safe and easy route. She had yet to figure out what she would do with her life until the arrival of Crystal Tokyo. Acting and singing were out of the question, a mere teenaged girl's obsession. Reading, who would have guessed, was what Minako had arduously occupied herself with. Ami was pleasantly surprised when Minako came over to her library the second time, the first one Ami had simply assumed Minako was having a hard time adjusting to her boring youma-less life. But for Minako, it meant that, even for a moment, she could lose herself in the worlds of fiction and stray from this reality. And speaking of which, she finally made it to her classroom.

The old charming-smile trick still worked. Her professor merely gave Minako a few words on classroom etiquette before letting her in, earning them both irritated glares from some of her fellow female classmates. Not that Minako minded. She was not here to make new friends.

* * *

><p>"How was your first day of college?" asked Makoto, laying a tray of fruit cups down on their table. It was lunch break and the girls had decided to meet up at Makoto's new part-time job café.<p>

"Lovely! I met the cutest professor today. He didn't even yell at me for coming 30 minutes late," reported Usagi with undying enthusiasm at the sight of food.

"30 minutes? We made it there at 8:15." gasped Minako.

"Well… then I got lost finding my building," answered Usagi sheepishly, scratching her head and sticking out her tongue.

"You're unbelievable," commented Rei, taking a sip of her chamomile tea.

"What about you, Minako, meet any cute guys today?" Makoto gave Minako a friendly nudge and sat down to join them.

"Oh, you know. There are always cute guys around." She mulled over her mango cup. _'But none could get a glance worth of my time'._ Quickly regaining her spirit before her friends could notice, she continued. "What about you, Ami? It's lunch break, so take a break!"

"Everything only gets harder. I don't know how Mamoru-san did it," she replied, eyes still on her textbook. It had been two weeks since Ami started Medical School.

"I'm sure it's nothing our girl Ami couldn't handle. And don't hesitate to ask Mamo-chan anything, Ami-chan!" said Usagi proudly.

"Well, I should be getting back. My next class starts in 15 minutes. Some professor named Kaede… I wanna get a good seat in case he's as cute as yours, Usagi," said Minako, winking at Usagi and picking up her bag. "I'll see you girls later."

* * *

><p>It turned out Kaede was only a last name, and it was a she, not a he. Minako's disappointment quickly disappeared, however, as she soon found herself completely absorbed in the lecture. Her professor, only about 25-26 years of age, was speaking with vibrant energy and a fervent passion. She had this special thing about her, which Minako couldn't quite explain. She knew for one thing, that face and that voice were made for capturing people's attention.<p>

Tomoko Kaede was her name. Later Minako found out that the young professor had only come back from the States after getting her master's degree in Classic Literature.

Minako had never felt so excited coming to class. She no longer had to while away her time with silly mobile games waiting for the class to end. Her rapt attention was given to Tomoko, who seemed to have notice the look of wonder and pure interest in Minako's eyes.

Five weeks into the semester, Minako was still every bit as fascinated by each new lecture as the first day.

"Aino-san, I have read your report on Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_. I must say, I'm fairly impressed with your writing and your take on the work." Today they were the last two staying behind in the room, Minako for taking her time with her notes, and Tomoko, simply, had always been the last person to leave.

"Thank you, Kaede-sensei," replied Minako, not being able to hide her glee.

"If you-"

"If it's not-"

"You go first, Kaede-sensei."

"I was just saying, if you'd like, I could recommend a few more books I think would interest you," said Tomoko, smiling at Minako.

"I would love that, sensei," answered Minako with the brightest, most genuine smile she had worn in a long time.

"I will send the list to your email. And please, outside of class, just call me Tomoko."

"And you can call me Minako."

"I'll see you next class, Minako," said Tomoko, reaching for her bag and making for the door.

"Ah, Tomoko, you forgot your-", shouted Minako when she spotted the scarf lying on the desk. But Tomoko had already gone too far to hear. Quickly grabbing the scarf and her bag, Minako ran after her professor.

It had been a while since she last exercised properly, or at all for that matter. Her movements were a bit rusty. Reaching the corner before the staff parking lot, she stopped to catch her breath. As her eyes finally caught sight of the familiar black-haired bob, Minako began to call out her name.

"Tomo-"

The last syllable vanished into thin air before it left her lips. Her fist unclenched unconsciously, dropping the scarf and sending it flying in the suddenly chilly wind. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, murmuring soundless words, as she looked at the man standing beside her beloved professor.

He pulled her into an embrace and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, while her hand traveled through his silvery hair, tucking it back into place from the raging wind. Talking and laughing, they got into his car and drove away.

Unnoticed behind, Minako stood, still in the exact same spot, with one of her hand shakily clutching at the wall for balance.

"Kunzite…"

She managed to utter his name before collapsing to her feet.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Yep, another story for Minako and Kunzite. I simply can't get enough of them. Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics = thoughts or flashbacks  
><em>

* * *

><p>Minako couldn't remember how she had got home last night. She awoke and found herself in bed still wearing yesterday clothes. Her eyes hurt, swollen. Painfully shutting them closed, she buried her face into the pillow only to find its dampness sinking through her skin. Then it all came rushing back, not just the memory from the day before, but many more before that.<p>

He was back.

More than that, he was with another woman. That could only mean he didn't have his memory. _It couldn't be anything else, could it?_ Minako fought hard at the possibility. Yet, if he remembered nothing, then they were nothing but strangers.

Minako curled up into a ball, refusing to spare it another thought. Letting her mind wander off to anything but the scene in the parking lot that had been on auto-repeat since yesterday, she shot up to a startling realization. She was supposed to be in class. Quickly glancing over to the clock, Minako let out an empty chuckle and turned back to bed.

Today would be her first time skipping class since college started. It was already 10 AM. More importantly, Minako couldn't imagine how she would react to seeing her Classic Literature professor again so soon, especially in this physical and mental state.

On second thoughts, she could. It would be a complete and utter nightmare.

Minako was not ready to go back and face this reality. So she let herself fall back to sleep, ready for whatever was awaiting in her dream. At least it only had a fifty-fifty chance of turning into a true nightmare.

The next time she opened her eyes, the sun was setting outside her windows. Orange filled the sky. Just like yesterday. Immediately shaking herself out of the memory, Minako pushed herself up and out of bed, making her way to the light switch.

"Minako." A voice caught Minako by surprise, sending her stumbling over the furniture on the floor.

"Artemis…"

"You skipped class today?" Artemis walked over to Minako's side, his tail twitching at her arm, tickling. It was the little gesture he'd make every time she was feeling down or upset. Perhaps he had sensed something was amiss.

"Hmm," Minako merely nodded, her hand gently stroking his fur. They sat like that for a while.

"Minako… you were crying in your sleep last night," he said softly, head nudging against her belly. "What is it? I'm here for you."

"Artemis…" She squeezed him tightly, fighting back the sobs trying to burst forth. Her voice broke off incoherently between words. "Kun..zite…He's…back."

"I know. You were calling his name in your dream," he sighed, his paw gently stroking her hair.

"He doesn't remember anything, Artemis. He's forgotten about me, about us. And… he's with another now," the sound of her voice was too much for him to bear.

"I'm sorry, Minako."

She hugged Artemis to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>Minako did not come to class the next day either. She had got out of the house, at least.<p>

Still trying to cope with the cruel joke fate has played upon her, Minako knew, first thing first, she needed to see him again.

And so now she found herself here, hiding behind the bus stop across from Tomoko's house having followed her home. She had managed to turn herself into a creepy stalker. Minako cursed herself for it, but there was nothing else she could think up.

Her hands clasped tightly in front of her chest when a familiar black car drove into view, her stomach shifting uncomfortably. Just as the door slid open, Minako turned around and ran away before the she could see anything more.

The second day, she came and left just as quickly.

Today was the third day. The worst was Minako still had no idea why and for what she was doing this. Today, at least, she would make some progress, she had decided. A notebook firmly gripped in her hand, she walked up to Tomoko's front door. She should be home by now.

Inside her, a conflict erupted. Minako hoped Kunzite would be there. At the same time, she wished he wouldn't, as it would mean they were far along enough in their relationship to be living together. Letting fate decide, she rang the doorbell.

The speech she had written inside her mind did not prepare Minako for what was behind the door. Unconsciously she held the notebook close to her chest, her grip tightening.

"Can I help you, miss?"

The very haunting face was now smiling down at her. So gentle. Kunzite had never smiled like that. His hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. Kunzite always let his hair down. He didn't pierce his ears. Kunzite did. Only his voice sounded the same, calm and with a low rumble. What if she was mistaken? Maybe he was not her Kunzite after all.

"I…" she searched for words as her eyes roamed his face, trying to find any sign at all showing, in the tiniest hint, that he recognized her somehow.

There was not.

"I came to find Kaede-sensei. I'm one of her students," she answered.

"Tomoko is out for some grocery shopping. She should be back soon. Would you like to come inside, miss…?" he said, opening the door for her.

The very voice that once carried words of passion and desire to her ears, sending chills down her spines and setting butterflies in her stomach, had just now asked for her name.

"My name is Minako Aino," she said with a hopeful voice. Would the meaning of her name stir up some memory?

"Please come in, Aino-san."

It didn't.

Tomoko's house was lovely, all neat and tidy, the very opposite of Minako's, and exactly Kunzite's type. She sat herself down on the sofa, looking around for any couple pictures. A sign of relief passed in silence as she failed to find any, in the living room at least.

Kunzite came back with her water, setting the cup down on the table and seated himself on another armchair. They sat there in silence as she had nothing to do but play with her hair while he was perfectly content with his newspaper.

"Are you Kaede-sensei's boyfriend?" she asked, trying to keep her nervousness in check.

"Uhm-hmm," he muttered.

Knowing the answer, yet Minako couldn't help feeling all the stings inside. She was glad his newspaper was in the way, as she was sure the look on her face right now would raise some concerned questions. Composing herself, she continued.

"May I know your name?"

"For what purpose?" he questioned, not looking up from his paper. This was more like the Kunzite she knew.

"Fine if you don't want to answer. I was just asking, since I don't know what to call you."

After what felt like an eternity, he finally spoke.

"Katashi Saitou."

"Saitou-san, are you and Kaede-sensei living together?" She regretted the question the moment it left her lips. Her impulsiveness had always got the best of her when it came to this man.

"Aino-san, isn't this question a little inappropriate?" he asked, finally lowering his newspaper and looked at her. "We're not. But we will be soon once she and I get married next ye-"

Katashi stopped when he noticed his guest was trembling, her fingers digging into the fabrics of her dress, and her eyes welling up with small crystal beads.

"Are you alright, Aino-san?!" he asked in alarm.

"It's nothing." She bit back her quivering lips, keeping her voice in control. "Please give this report to Kaede-sensei for me. I must be going now. Goodbye." Handing him the notebook, she bolted to the exit.

Minako ran for her life.

A single tear slid down from her eye, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a stream of salty tears burned its way down her cheek, releasing the pain that had been held inside. The water blurred her vision, as the crowded Tokyo streets slowly faded out and vivid, familiar scenes started swirling around.

_'Marriage? Such luxury is not meant for us. But you already know that, don't you, Venus?' _

_'Venus'_

_'Venus? Your Princess isn't here tonight.'_

_'Venus'_

_'Venus, why are you hiding behind that tree?'_

_'Come, Venus'_

_'Venus…'_

_'Venus!'_

The voice that had called out her names so many times before, deep and silky, tender and rough, passionate and fierce, was now reserved for another.

* * *

><p>Artemis was not sure if he was glad or concerned that after yet another restless night of sobfest, Minako suddenly found the strength and willpower to go back to school.<p>

But Minako was done grieving and hiding. She was the leader for a reason. And today she would have to, like all leaders, make a tough decision. First, however, she needed to face the woman who would, by the end of the day, either continue to be her respected professor or become her arch-rival .

Minako had chosen to sit at the back of the class today. From her seat, she gazed at Tomoko with a deep concentration. It was not because of the lecture, which, by the way, for some reason she no longer found inspiring or convincing. And Minako hated herself for it- allowing such bitter jealousy to cloud her judgment. When that bright, confident face smiled at her, all she could think about was how it could have managed to enthrall Kunzite. Perhaps it was vain of Minako to assume that he had fallen for this woman simply because she reminded him of a lost love buried deep within that even he was not aware of. The possibility of the thought provided Minako with her only comfort.

As class came to an end, Minako waited for everyone to leave before making her way down to Tomoko's desk.

"Minako, I was worried when you didn't come to class for three days," Tomoko asked with a genuine concern in her voice.

"Thank you for your concern, Kaede-sensei. I had the flu. I'm okay now." Minako mustered a faint smile.

"And I'm sorry I missed your visit yesterday. You needn't have come to my house. That report was not due until tomorrow."

"It felt like the right thing to do, since I've been absent for quite a few days," Minako paused, waiting for an appropriate amount of silence to pass before continuing. "By the way, Kaede-sensei, the man at your house yesterday, is he your fiancé?" she asked, sounding as casually as possible.

"Oh, Katashi. Yes, he's my fiancé." Tomoko's face lightened up at the name of her love.

"He seemed like such a great guy. What does he do?" This was the only way Minako was ever going to find out more information about him.

"He's a lawyer."

"Did you two meet in America?"

"Yes, how did you know? It's the craziest story! I was out looking for my little sister who had run off earlier. It turned out she sneaked into Katashi's garden, so I had to sneak in there myself to bring her back. And then I met him." Tomoko smiled to herself at the memory.

"Was it a rose garden, by any chance?" asked Minako right after.

"Oh my, my story isn't that typical, is it?"

"Just a lucky guess," she shrugged. _'…or fate. The fate that you have stolen from me.'_

Katashi Saitou, 28 years old, Corporate Law Attorney.

Easily enough, Minako acquired all the information she needed from Tomoko, who was all too eagerly willing to share. She truly reminded Minako of her old self, sweet, outgoing and trusting. It was understandable even if she only wanted to brag about her fiancé, given that person was Kunzite.

Minako had thought the revelation of how they'd met would surely help her reach the decision. But as she recalled the look of happiness in Tomoko's eyes and the way they had smiled at each other that day in the parking lot, she felt appalled by her own selfish desire. How could the Goddess of Love herself forsake another's happiness for her own?

Minako could not make this decision by herself.

* * *

><p>If anyone could help her, it would be him.<p>

"Mamoru-san, are you off for the day?" Minako couldn't wait until Mamoru got home and so she had come to his clinic.

"Not for another two hours. But I can spare a few minutes. What's the matter, Minako?" Mamoru asked, his hand diligently inscribing illegible words on a notepad.

"I need to ask you something," she said with a resolute tone.

"Sounds serious. What is it, Minako?" Mamoru turned his full attention to her.

"Do you ever miss your Shitennou, Mamoru-san? Would you do anything to get them back?" she asked, her voice low, looking down at the floor.

"My…my Shitennou?" It took him a moment to adjust to the sudden mention of his long lost brothers. "Yes, I would love to have them back in my life. Why do you ask?"

"One of them is back… But he has no memory of you, of us." She decided to tell him the truth, which he justly deserved to know.

"I see… And which one is that?" he asked hesitantly, somehow already knowing the answer.

"Kunzite."

"He's… living alright?" Mamoru struggled, his mind still processing the information.

"Yes, he's got a life of his own now, living quite happily, actually."

Mamoru looked up at Minako, and he just knew.

"And… if right now we are to intrude in his life, it will be messed up, I presume?" he inquired after careful consideration.

"Yes," her voice dropped to a low whisper.

His eyes narrowed as he carefully took in Minako's features. Just last week this very girl was still bursting with energy and vibrancy. Now there was nothing but grief and sorrow on her face.

"I don't know what to tell you, Minako. Personally, it would make me happy to have him back. At the same time, I don't want to take away his happiness, after everything…" He gave out a long sigh.

Minako's heart fell at his words and she could only stare at the floor.

"But I'd also like for you to be happy, Minako," he gave her a reassuring smile, the only comfort he could afford right now. "So, please do what you think is right. Perhaps fate is only testing you."

"Thank you, Mamoru-san." She returned his smile, her eyes brimming with tears.

* * *

><p>The next day after school, she waited in the parking lot, hoping to catch Kunzite by chance should he come to pick up his fiancée, which he did. Tomoko was not down yet. After a serious self-struggle whether to leave him be or give in to her desperate desire to talk to him, Minako went with the latter.<p>

"Hi there. Remember me?" Minako walked past him casually before turning back, as if getting caught by surprise. "Are you waiting for Kaede-sensei?" she asked, moving towards his car.

Katashi merely nodded in response.

"Sorry about the other day. I was a bit rude."

He shrugged. It was the stonewall all over again, but Minako knew better to give up so easily.

"Not one for conversation, are you?" she flashed him her brightest smile.

Katashi looked stunned for a moment before quickly recomposing his defensive mask.

"So, I heard you and Kaede-sensei met in America. Did you live there before all your life?"

"No. I only went to the United States for my Law degree," he finally answered.

Minako finally understood why a talented graduate such as Tomoko would settle for a small college in Japan. She had followed him back here. She'd sacrificed her career for love, an act which Minako could never allow herself to commit. All the more reasons she shouldn't be doing this.

Katashi's face lit up as he peered over Minako's shoulders, and she knew perfectly well what it meant.

"It was nice talking to you. I should get going now."

She disappeared out of sight before Tomoko was half-way across the parking lot.

Another day passed and still Minako had yet to make up her mind.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The music was blasting with pounding beats. Disco lights were spinning, flashing from red to yellow and purple. The crowd was truly wild and alive tonight. Perhaps because it was Saturday night, or perhaps the presence of a certain group of extraordinarily attractive young ladies had stirred up the place.

It was girls' night out and Minako had insisted they all come. The first semester of freshman year was over and it was way past time for this belated celebration. Even the timid Ami had agreed to come along, though only after Usagi and Minako's incessant pleas.

Dressed to their finest, and in Minako's case, sexiest, the girls had been in the spotlight, literally and figuratively, since they came into the club. Tonight they would have the best time. Nothing would interfere with their-Minako's jovial mood.

Minako was determined to keep her mind off anything remotely related to a certain silver-haired man, and to show her determination, she had spent most of the night actively smashing on the dance floor where frantic, dancing bodies were tangled together. She excitedly welcomed any male companion that came to join, rocking her body against theirs to the wildest beats of the music.

"She sure is… energetic tonight, huh?" commented Makoto from her seat in one of the club's more secluded corners.

"You think?" Rei remarked sarcastically. Minako dragged the four of them all the way here just to dance the night away by herself while having avoided any kind of group conversation, much like what she'd done for the past couple months. Rei did not buy it-all this cheerful, excited act that Minako was putting on. She didn't need to look into the sacred flame to know something was not right with Minako. Ever since college started Minako had gradually distanced herself from the group, even if she didn't do it openly.

"Isn't she tired at all? And with all those males clinging to her…" Ami blushed at her own words.

"Something is up with Minako. But she's trying to hide it from us," Rei stated assuredly.

"Now that you mention it… Minako-chan is acting strange. She doesn't wait for me after class anymore, and she's always disappeared whenever I come by her lecture hall," said Usagi before something suddenly snapped in her mind. "Oh yeah, this one time I saw her together with some businessman in the parking lot. He looked very handsome... and kinda familiar." Minako had darted away before Usagi could come over to say hello. There was something about that man, especially his peculiar silver hair, but Usagi couldn't quite put her finger on it. A part of her memory was still blurred after the second reincarnation from the star cauldron.

"We should talk to her," suggested Makoto.

"You mean like an intervention?" asked Usagi, somewhat excitedly.

"No, Usagi-chan. I think one of us should talk to her first," said Ami.

"I'll do it," replied Rei.

They all nodded in agreement. If anybody could get Minako to talk, it would be the fire priestess.

Minako's mind was already numb from the deafening music, her body moving on its own. All eyes were on her tonight. Her perfume was intoxicating, her dress leaving little to the imagination.

Giving her dancing partner a seductive smile, she leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. Without hesitation the man immediately went to carry out whatever task she'd just asked of him.

Turning around, Minako beamed brightly at her friends who were approaching.

"Minako-chan, we should be getting home," said Makoto, looking at her watch.

"It's getting late. Mamo-chan will be worried if I don't get back soon," cried Usagi.

"You guys go ahead. I'm still having fun here," Minako winked at them, pointing at the handsome man currently buying a drink for her at the bar.

"Minako…" Rei rumbled with a grave expression on her face.

"It's late, Minako-chan," Ami pleaded.

Minako hesitated for a moment before laughing it off, "It's alright. I'll just grab a drink. You girls get home first," she patted Ami's arm and pushed the girls towards to exit.

Shaking their heads in defeat, they left.

"Here, beautiful." Her charming companion had returned with an Appletini in his hand, surprising her from behind, his body inappropriately moving closer to hers. But she didn't mind. It was just what Minako needed right now.

Minutes later she found herself in the back alley of the club, her body pinned up against the wall, her mouth attacking her partner's while his hands were hastily fumbling on her dress. Still struggling to hold her up right, he reached down to unbuckle his belt, too hungry and impatient for foreplay. He was like a child opening Christmas present, rash, inconsiderate, caring only about his own needs. Minako closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, letting him have his way.

_His_ image would come up. It always did. But even if she tried to imagine him as the man currently moving so haphazardly against her, she wouldn't succeed. He was never so crude. He would always whisper loving words in her ear, praising and pampering her. He was rough and demanding, but never controlling, letting her take charge when she desired it. They understood each other, bodies and souls.

Kunzite. The thoughts of him brought Minako back to reality, and she hated herself for it, for succumbing to his ghost so easily, and for falling into other men's arms so willingly just to rid her mind of him. A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she came.

"That was great. Let's do it again sometimes," said her partner, panting heavily on the ground. "What's your name?"

Minako said nothing as she pushed him aside and got up. Pulling up the dress pooled at her feet, she tiptoed around the dark alley in search of her shoes which had been tossed mercilessly in their heated moment. After nonchalantly putting everything back on, she quickly made her way out of scene before the shame and guilt were able to catch up.

The night air was too chilly for her strapless dress, but she didn't feel like going back to the club for her forgotten coat. Minako locked her arms tightly around herself as she tottered down the lonely, desolate street, her unkempt hair fluttering in the gentle breeze.

Before she realized it, she was standing before Tomoko's house. How and why she had made it here, she knew not.

Minako stood like that for a while, simply staring up at the balcony's windows. It was past midnight. They must already be asleep, wrapped up cozily in each other's arms.

_'Does she make him happy?', 'If not, am I to interfere in their lives?', 'If I try to get close to him, won't he try to push me away?', 'And if by any chance he gets his memory back, would he leave his fiancée for me?'_ She couldn't remember how many times she had played these questions over and over in her head, imagining the countless possibilities that came with them.

Minako turned her head up at the sound of a door click. Holding her breath, she stared unblinkingly at the man standing on the front porch.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Katashi was surprised to find somebody out in the street at this time of night, and even more so when he recognized who it was. If it were anybody else, he would have simply ignored, but there was something about this girl that kept drawing his attention. It was not her beauty, however dangerously alluring it was, for Katashi was never one to fall for such a material asset.<p>

He was always confident that he would never step out of line, no matter the temptation. But every time he saw this girl, something inside seemed to beckon him otherwise, especially right now, when she stood there alone, in a dress that was barely suitable for a temperature such as this. Carefully, he approached her.

"I'm assuming you didn't come here for Tomoko. Even if you did, she's already gone to bed," he spoke, taking off his coat and handing it to her.

Minako took his coat in her arms, hugging it to her chest, her fingers smoothing the fabrics, "I was just passing by. Just wanted to see if my teacher was a night owl." That was the only good excuse she was able to come up with. Clearly he would not buy it. Minako cursed mentally.

"It's dangerous for a young lady to be out so late by herself," Katashi said, not missing her flustered expression just now. "It's hard to find a cab around this area at this time. Where do you live? I'll walk you home, if you don't mind."

Minako could feel her heart leaping with unsuppressed excitement. Her grip tightened on his coat. "Ye... yes, I would love that, Saitou-san."

Suddenly Katashi's eyes narrowed as he looked at her, his expression slightly displeased. Minako felt the joy drained from her as she looked down to find the source of his irritation. Bruises of kiss marks colored her skin.

"You should put it on. It's cold," he simply said.

Minako did as he told, and unconsciously, her hands gripped tightly at the collar, pulling it close.

She led him down the street, heading for her home. Silence accompanied their walk. His pace was a little hard to keep up with. He didn't turn around once, let alone wait for her. _He never did._ Minako felt the sting of the memory. Struggling to catch up with him, she had half a mind to take off these high-heels and test the thickness of her skin against the cold, hard ground.

"Where's your car?" she asked, trying to break the ice.

"It's in the repair shop," he answered, eyes staring ahead.

She was about to ask why when something else more important occurred to her.

"Why are you here?" she asked with a tiny glint of amusement.

"I'm walking you home, aren't I?" Katashi knew there was more to her question. Actually, he knew exactly where she was heading.

"Why aren't you staying the night?" Minako would be lying if she said this bit of news didn't bring a sense of joy to her.

Katashi kept silent.

Not giving ground, Minako pressed on, "Is it because you don't want to or Kaede-sensei doesn't want to?"

"Why are you so interested in our relationship, Aino-san?" he asked, eyeing her carefully. Katashi was caught off guard by her bold question but understood it nevertheless.

"I think you already have the answer to that," she answered brazenly, placing a hand on his arm. "You are a smart man, aren't you, Saitou-san?" she said in a hushed tone. Minako didn't know where she suddenly found her courage, and temptation. But she did know that she was beginning to give in to it, slowly and completely.

"Then you know I won't fall for you, Aino-san," he said, dropping his arm from her grab. "Let's end this little game here. I'm sure you can find a cab around this corner. You won't be needing my company any longer. Goodnight." He knew it was dangerous to be around this girl any moment more.

Katashi began to walk away in another direction, just as he was about to turn at the corner, he said over his shoulder, "You're still young, Aino-san. Don't do things that you'll later regret."

Minako stood, gazing after him.

"You have no idea what regret is, Kunzite," she muttered quietly.

* * *

><p>Minako stood hesitantly at the door, debating whether to ring the bell or not. After last night, she was sure she'd made her choice. Yet here the dilemma still rang deep in her mind.<p>

Fate seemed to make another call for her, as the door already swung open, and behind it stood the owner of the house.

"Hi, Setsuna, can I come in?" Minako smiled nervously at the Senshi of Time.

"Do come in, Minako," Setsuna returned her smile. "Please make yourself at home. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water would be fine. Thank you."

Minako seated herself on the sofa and waited, her fingers twiddling anxiously.

"Haruka and Michiru are not home?" Minako asked, taking the cup from Setsuna. It had been a while since she had spent any time with the Outer Senshi. Most of them were too busy with their new jobs.

"I know why you came, Minako." Setsuna was never one for beating around the bush.

"You..do?" muttered Minako, looking down at her cup. Of course she always did. This was why Minako had come to her.

"And I do have the answer that you're seeking."

Minako wasn't sure how to feel about Setsuna's placid reply. She had given in to her desire, her selfishness. She wouldn't mind Setsuna laughing at her Goddess of Love title. She was tired. This time, Minako would defy fate itself. Didn't they say third time was the charm?

If there was any way to awaken Kunzite's memory, only one person would know of it. But would the Guardian of Time and Space, who was ever concerned with laws and order, allow her this feeble attempt at happiness?

Setsuna said nothing as she took out something from her pocket and placed in onto Minako's hand, tapping it lightly as a gesture of assurance and comfort.

"If you are sure this is what you really want, show it to him. It will break the seal to his memory. Once broken, however, it can never be mended."

Minako opened her palm to look at the shiny object. The pink stone felt cold against her skin, its light faded. His namesake stone, Kunzite.

She closed her eyes and held it tightly against her chest.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the overdose of angst. xD<em>**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

With the precious stone firm in her grip, Minako inhaled a deep breath and entered the tall building. Hikitsu Law Firm.

"I'm here to see Katashi Saitou."

Minako could sense the irritation from the way the receptionist was eyeing her up and down like a criminal. The woman adjusted her glasses and replied in a cool, indifferent manner.

"I'm afraid Mr. Saitou is not in at the moment."

She had come here three days in a row and all at different times of day, and he was always out. The possibility of Kunzite skipping work was too ridiculous to even consider, hence it was obvious he was trying to keep away her, going as far as avoiding his own fiancée's house.

"He left a message for you, however. If you've come to return the jacket again, it won't be necessary. He said you could keep it." Her voice was sharp and blunt, her eyes narrowing at a certain piece of clothing Minako had on.

"It's fine if he doesn't want to see me. Can I just pass the coat to you?" Minako asked, tugging at the said coat she was wearing. It might be too risky sneaking the stone into his coat's pocket, but Minako's patience was running low. It seemed the closer you got, the worse the fear got.

"I'm sorry, but hasn't Mr. Saitou's message made it clear that he does not want the coat back?"

The message might not be that clear but her tone was-about how badly she wanted Minako out of there. Sometimes it seemed to Minako taking a dislike towards her was second nature to most female kinds she had encountered over the years.

She left the building, knowing she wouldn't get to see him this way.

This almost reminded her of the same situation over a thousand years ago, when for the months she first pursued him, Kunzite was always absent whenever she visited Earth. Somehow he was always one step ahead in everything, even when he didn't know what was coming. Now even when she had the secret weapon to 'destroy' him, she couldn't use it.

Minako was afraid that if she just stopped to think for one moment, she could falter. She did not even consider what would happen after Kunzite regained his memory. Whatever his reaction might be, one thing was certain, there wouldn't be an instant happy reunion. At least for now, Minako was willing to ignore the consequences.

Lost in her thoughts, Minako was not aware she was being followed. A pair of silver eyes was watching her from the shadows, brows furrowing in a pained expression.

* * *

><p>No wonder her left eye kept twitching on the way back. Waiting on the doorstep upon her arrival was the Senshi of Fire, all grim and proper.<p>

"What brings you here?" Minako greeted Rei with her glorious smile.

"Drop the act, Mina. I'm here to talk to you."

Minako briefly considered going through with her little charade before the look of genuine concern written on Rei's face melted her defense. What was more, there was no use in lying once the Fire Senshi had caught hint of her troubles.

"Alright, let's come inside."

The biggest reservation Minako had for not telling her fellow Senshi was because she feared it might trigger their own memories, in other words, she did not want to bestow the same fate upon her sisters. For Rei, however, given her psychic powers, it was inevitable at some point. In fact, it was surprising Rei hadn't recalled everything about her previous lives. Yet she had come here, and Minako did not know how or how much she already knew.

"Mina, I'm not going to force you to tell me anything," Rei began, her sight focusing on Minako's clenched hand inside a coat that seemed to be oversized for the petite blonde. "But whatever it is that you're doing, and the path you've chosen to go down, I want you to carefully think it over."

Minako stiffened her grip on the stone inside the pocket. "Why, did the flame tell you something about me?" Did Rei by any chance foresee her future in the sacred flame? Could it also tell Minako what would be the rightful thing to do? A tiny spark of hope burst inside her before quickly fading away. Judging by what Rei had just said, it seemed the answer was not what Minako wanted to hear.

"It didn't...actually." Rei's voice was becoming a little shaky, Minako noticed.

"Then why did you say those wor-?" Minako clutched at her chest. She was momentarily thrown off focus of her own future prospects when realization of Rei's words dawned on her. _'Please don't be what I think it is',_ she prayed in vain.

Rei said nothing, instead giving Minako a long look, her face speaking of a deep sympathy before resigning in a bitter smile. The dead air of silence filled the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Minako immediately realized just how stupid her question was. Wasn't she doing the very same thing?

In truth, Rei's memories only just came back. Earlier she had looked into the fire in order to learn the cause of Minako's woe, instead she saw what was soon to be hers.

"I'm not here to talk about me today, Mina." Having subdued a moment of temperament, Rei regained her composure and turned her attention back to Minako. It was too late for her, but it was yet for her friend.

"Alright… But first tell me, if the flame didn't tell you about me then why did you say those words just now?" Minako knew this could well be a beginning of a fight, one she had been avoiding to have with her own self.

"If you're referring to as to how I found out about the current Kunzite, I asked Artemis. And I trust you know he only cares about you so please don't take it out on him."

Minako nodded with a weak smile. She had wondered why the white cat was nowhere to be seen all day. So this was it.

"And if you're asking why I'm advising against what you've been doing, then it makes even more sense that you should stop to reflect on your actions." Her words were sharp, and they were starting to unnerve Minako, for she had been dreading this very moment. It was time to face the battle.

"You don't approve of my actions?" Minako asked, her fist clenching slightly.

"I have no right to judge your actions. All I'm saying is, you should think carefully before doing anything rash. The Minako I know wouldn't want to mess up another person's life."

"Then I guess you don't know me that well," muttered Minako, bowing her head down and refusing to meet Rei's eyes. She paused for a brief moment before continuing, "This is our last chance, and we deserve it!" she suddenly snapped at the fire priestess, taking her aback.

Minako was in full defensive mode before she even realized it. It was this thing about forbidden fruit, when someone told you that you couldn't do something, it only made you wanted it more. If she was having any reservations before, they were almost gone.

"We? He's already with someone else, Mina," Rei countered, trying desperately to beat any sense into her frantic friend.

"That's only because he doesn't remember me. What's more, I'm not doing this just for myself. It's also for Kunzite's and Mamoru's sake. Wouldn't they be happy to be united, brothers in arms once again?" said Minako. The water inside her cup was on the verge of spilling outside.

"Listen to yourself! Now you're using others as an excuse. What has got into you?" cried Rei.

"You don't understand. I can feel it, he and that woman are not meant to be together." It almost sounded like she was pleading.

"Why? Did your so-called power as the Love Goddess tell you that or are you getting your hopes up just because he shows a little interest in you?"

Ignoring the insult in her question, Minako pressed on about its second half, "What do you mean by 'interest in me'? How would you know that?"

"I saw a silver-haired man following you yesterday," Rei answered with a heavy sigh, half regretting disclosing such information. Judging from Minako's reaction, she was not aware of that herself, which by the way, showed how dangerously off-guard Minako had been. What if it had been an enemy?

"He was following me? Where? When? For how long?" Minako couldn't help her excitement.

"I was out with my grandpa so I couldn't follow you guys. Look, the point is, it doesn't change your situation. If anything, it only makes it worse. If he's seriously interested in you, he's just a two-timing bastard."

"Why does everything have to be so negative to you?" Minako cried, close to losing her temper. "Would you still act the same way if it were Jadeite?" Immediately she covered her mouth, having regretted every word she just said.

"I'm sorry," Minako whispered, casting her eyes down.

"Please just think about what I've said, Mina," Rei said softly, getting up and ready to leave. It was pointless in prolonging their fight. In her current state, Minako wouldn't budge. But Rei knew given the right time, her friend would come to reason.

"I know you are better than this."

* * *

><p>What was that saying, if you really wanted to see someone, you wouldn't find him, but the one you dreaded to see the most, he would definitely show up? Today Minako was about to experience the full extent of its meaning.<p>

With the new semester starting, Minako managed to find something else to occupy her mind, for which she was certainly glad. But that was before she bumped into her old professor from Classic Literature at the classroom door.

"Minako!" Tomoko exclaimed with a bright smile. "It looks like we'll be working together for another semester. Are you excited as I am?"

"Probably not…" Minako whispered to herself, mustering a faint smile while mentally cursing her luck. More than 20 teachers specialized in this field and they had to pick her, again.

"I love your new necklace." Tomoko's eyes dropped to the pink jewel Minako was proudly wearing on her neck. Its translucent pink went nicely with her white skin. "It's pretty. Did your boyfriend give it to you?"

"I suppose… you can say so," Minako answered placidly, her fingertips brushing over the surface of the stone. Obviously Tomoko did not catch the subtext in her words.

Politely excusing herself to go find a seat, Minako set off for the back row at the top of the lecture hall, trying to distance herself as far away from Tomoko as possible. She had barely settled her belongings when a voice interrupted.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" It was a male voice.

Raising her head to look up, Minako almost dropped her pen when she saw who it was. Though he had changed his hairstyle and uniform, she could still recognize him, for he had the same distinct feature as the man of her heart – silver hair.

Adonis.

"So? Can I sit here?" he repeated, waking her from her contemplation.

Minako simply nodded and watched as he took the seat next to hers. Judging by the way he was smiling at her, cocky and clearly concealing something, and the fact that he had so blatantly approached her, she knew he had his memories from the previous life. He did, of all people, and not her Kunzite. Minako grimaced at the irony.

He did not say much during class, occasionally turning to her for notes on the lecture, while Minako spent most of it mentally cursing him for attracting Tomoko's attention over to their seats with his incessant questioning. Since when had this criminal mastermind become a Shakespearean enthusiast? Or was he just doing this on purpose to put her off? But then, he would have to know about her and Tomoko. The more Minako thought about it, the more uneasy it felt sitting next to this man. After all, he had been the one to doom her to an eternity of hopeless love, and as the way things were progressing, he might just succeeded.

When the bell rang, Minako quickly gathered her things and made for the exit.

"Meet me on the rooftop in 5 minutes," she said quickly before brushing past Adonis, or Daisuke Naoki, as he was now called.

"What are you doing here?" Minako asked as they stood facing each other with quite opposite facial expressions. Hers was serious and on the verge of fuming, while his was calm and relaxed with a touch of smug.

"What do you mean? I'm a student here, just like you," Daisuke retaliated, the smile never dying from his face.

"Don't play games with me. What do you want?" she snapped, tightening her fists. The Dark Kingdom was no more, so he should be free from their grasp, but Minako had not yet forgiven him for foredooming her love life, for which she blamed her current misery. More importantly, it couldn't be just any coincidence that he would miraculously go to the same school and take the same class as hers.

"Some things never change," he mused somewhat sorrowfully, "You welcomed him back with open arms and for me it's always the cold shoulder, even though we are just the same, both your old enemy and now reborn anew."

"First of all, he and you are not the same. He did not succumb to Metalia's control willingly," Minako quickly defended her love, "And second of all, how did you even know about us? Did you follow me or someth-" Something then snapped inside her mind and she roared, "Have you been following me?"

Daisuke chuckled and brought a hand to his hair. "I thought you didn't notice. Seriously, Venus, your skills have clearly gone rusty."

So it was not Kunzite after all, which made sense. Why would he do such a thing if he were avoiding her like a death plague? Minako's heart fell at the realization.

Daisuke took a closer step, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Why does it always have to be him? Fate clearly does not want you two together. Let it be me this time." His eyes looked sincere and determined.

Minako brushed off his offered hand and gave him a bitter smile. "Have you forgotten the love fortune you've foretold for me?" She said nothing more as she averted her gaze to the distance, the orange sky of sunset.

Daisuke watched her out of sight, his back against the wall, and slowly he took out a card from his jacket.

Queen of Hearts.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><em>Should I tone down on the cheesiness?<em>

_A/N: If you don't know who Adonis is, he's a character from the manga Codename: Sailor V. Basically he was in love with Venus in the Silver Millennium but she already had eyes for another (you know who that is!). In his reincarnation in Tokyo day, before he died in the battle against Venus, he made a love fortune for her, cursing her to be loveless for all eternity._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Stop following me!"

Minako quickened her steps as she tried to get away from her persistent, thick-skinned follower. Every once in a while she would turn around to shoot him the deadliest glare she could summon up, which, to her constant annoyance, he happily received with the most devil-may-care attitude. His glorious smirk only served to further infuriate the untamable Goddess, but Daisuke took utter joy in doing just so.

"I'm not following you."

He took one easy stride and quickly matched her pace. For the past week it had become his new habit and soon-to-be daily routine to join Minako on her way home from school, or as she liked to call it, public harassment. He regretted not thinking of this sooner. Stalking her from the shadows was so dull.

"I'm simply escorting you home," he quickly continued before she could refute his previous comment.

"Tsk. What makes you think I need escorting?"

"Right… because you could totally sense my presence when I was stalking you before." His voice was full of mockery.

Realizing further retaliation would only fuel his amusement, she opted for golden silence. Every day it was the same routine. They would spend half the walk engaging in this verbal jousting before she finally gave in, refusing to either turn around or say anything that would remotely indicate her acknowledgement of his being, and he would just silent trailed after her until she got home and slammed the front door in his face.

Today he did not. When she pulled her silent treatment, he stopped walking and simply waited by the sidewalk. Not long after, she turned around. His lips quickly drew on a satisfactory grin. Curiosity killed the cat.

"What if I were to lead you to the one you're most desperately seeking? Would you still turn down my company?" The nonchalance ingrained in his tone implied he might have already known her answer. He averted his gaze to the sky, not bothering to wait for her reaction.

After carefully processing his question for any subtext, she spoke.

"And you would do that because…?"

"Why not?" He turned around to look at her. "Come. Don't you want to see him?" Not waiting for her reply, he set off in another direction.

Minako knew that he did not do this out of sympathy and more that than she knew that he knew she could not turn down this offer. She had really missed Kunzite, and not just because she'd been dying trying to unseal his memories. Clutching the pink gem still worn around her neck, she ran after her stalker.

"Your stalking technique really is enviable."

For a moment there Daisuke was worried their walk would be another boring, silent stroll.

"How did you even know where he was?"

"Would you believe me if I said I happened to bump into him?"

Their entire history together was screaming 'no' furiously, but she rose above the temptation and went for a more pressing issue.

"Why are you spying on them anyway?"

"Anything that concerns you concerns me, Mina-chan."

"No it doesn't. And don't call me that." The sound of her name coming from his lips gave off the most goosebumps-raising vibes.

When he finally came to a halt, Minako looked up at their destination. A modest, elegant-looking restaurant. This was definitely the place where Kunzite would hang out, classy but not necessarily screaming glorious payday.

"He's here?" She looked around, trying to find his black BMW.

"They have dinner here every Friday evening." He pointed to the black car ten feet away.

That meant Tomoko was also here. Ignoring the pang that just shot through, she walked to the glass windows and peeked inside. And there they were, sitting in the corner quite unobtrusively from the ordinary eye. He was not smiling, she immediately noted. His fiancée, on the other hand, kept giving him a smile in between graceful bites, not all of which he returned.

Before long, an old memory had soared its way through. Minako dropped her gaze from the windows and turned away, realizing the pathetic position she was in. She could not give the stone to him with these many people around, and especially not with Tomoko. As if the guilt had not burdened her conscience enough already. It was good, at least, to know a place where he would not be suspecting her arrival. She could ambush him any time she wanted.

She was about to walk away when Daisuke's hands were suddenly on her shoulders, forcing her back to the glass windows.

"Since we've come all the way here, let's go say hi."

"What? Are you crazy?"

Before she could even react properly to his onrush, Daisuke had opened the door and stepped inside, his arm pulling Minako along.

"Kaede-sensei!"

* * *

><p>Katashi looked up from his plate and instantaneously his eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the two unannounced guests. His grave expression, which was far from just surprise, disheartened the already panicking Minako, who had half a mind to turn around and run away had Daisuke not tightened his hidden grip on her waist. Katashi turned his attention back to his food when the two approached the table.<p>

"Daisuke! Minako! Fancy running into you two here." Tomoko wasted no time in signaling the waiter for a new table to be joined with hers. "Please, you must join us."

"You told me about this place, remember?"

Daisuke courteously held the chair out for Minako, who was practically glaring _'I knew you were lying'_ at him.

"What's wrong Minako?" Tomoko asked, baffled by their little glaring contest.

"I just feel bad for intruding on your meal." She took a peek at Katashi, who was paying unusual attention to a piece of broccoli.

"You're not intruding at all. The more the merrier, right Katashi?"

She guessed Tomoko must have read her little gesture as a sign of checking her fiancé's approval. To hell with this, she thought, sitting down by Tomoko's side and slightly opposite the imposing man, who was then joined by Daisuke.

"Katashi. You've met Minako. This is Daisuke, another one of my prized students."

"Nice to meet you, Saitou-san. I've heard many great things about you. It's so good to finally meet you in person."

Minako resisted gagging at his greeting as she nervously observed Katashi's reaction. Daisuke smiled and reached out his hand, awaiting his arch-rival's reciprocal gesture. It seemed Daisuke might have stepped on some hidden mines. Minako could see Katashi tensed briefly as he gave the other man a dispassionate handshake. Could it be his subconscious was warning him of the man standing before him? After all, Adonis had been under Kunzite's command in two lifetimes, none of which turned out pleasant for the former.

After that the dinner conversation was mainly driven by Tomoko and Daisuke, with their incredibly profound passion for Shakespeare's works. Katashi, Minako noticed, did not care much for the subject and mostly nodded along, or perhaps it was only her presence he did not care for. He looked a little thinner than the last time she saw him. Why was that? It couldn't be that hiding from her was sucking the life out of him. He still had not met her eyes once. That broccoli, though barely touched, had enough of his attention to last for the day.

"Saitou-san, what's your favorite from Shakespeare?" Daisuke suddenly turned to him.

Slowly gulping down his wine, he answered. "I'm not a fan of Shakespeare. But I suppose I enjoy Hamlet the most out of all his works."

_'Be careful. There's a Claudius-wannabe sitting right next to you'_ Minako huffed mentally.

"Is that so? Mine is Romeo and Juliet." At that he turned to Minako, giving her a mysterious grin. "There's something about star-crossed lovers that really fascinates me."

She couldn't help but gave the hateful man a powerful kick in the foot, but unfortunately had got the wrong victim. In the moment Katashi looked up at her and their eyes finally met, Minako could feel her heart thumping its way out of her chest. She bowed down her head, flustered by his icy gaze. It got worse when Daisuke started slipping his hand on her lap, on the pretense of a comforting gesture. Shaking his offending limb off her leg, she slashed down forcefully at the chicken on her plate, giving him the mental picture as a warning.

Minako did not know who she felt more sorry for, herself for being trapped in this predicament, or Tomoko for being the only one oblivious of what was going on around the tables. The woman could really go on about Shakespeare, even after a 3-hour lecture. And ever since they sat down, she had not stopped smiling for a minute. Where did she find such zest? Minako groaned inwardly.

"So… if you don't mind me asking. Are you two on a date?"

Tomoko's question caught Minako by surprise. Unfortunately for her, once again Daisuke was one step ahead. "You can say so." His hand automatically reached for hers across the table as his face lighted up in a dazzling smile.

Out of reflex, Minako yanked her hand off his, but not before catching a glimpse at Katashi's reaction. Nothing. She briefly wondered what would happen if she just shoved the stone into his face right here right now. Her rational side decided against the mad thought, of course. She would wait until they leave the restaurant and corner him. Today would be the day, she had decided the moment they sat down. Impatiently she waited for the tormenting dinner to be over.

When the waiter finally set the fruits and desserts down on their tables, her heartbeat went wild.

Across the table, Daisuke was silently watching her expression going through the emotion spectrum, until a low chuckle passed his throat. It was time, he decided. Picking up a slice of pineapple, he spoke.

"Have some of this, Kaede-sensei. It's good for the baby."

Minako felt the world turned to black at his words. As if she no longer remembered how to breathe, a powerful hand choking the life out of her. All their words, all the noises inside the restaurant were a buzzing sound to her ears. As if all her neurons had ceased to work, her body refused to budge, to act, to make the tiniest bit of movement. And when it did, her first reaction was to stare right at the silver-haired man in the corner. To her surprise, he was already looking at her, his expression incomprehensible as ever.

For how long she was like that, Minako did not know. When she finally reclaimed her senses, Tomoko was still speaking.

"…it's only a month old so we can't tell if it's a girl or a boy yet."

So that what all her radiant smiles were about. Minako released her grip on the half-bent spoon that she'd just now noticed, and gently stood up.

"Thank you for the lovely evening. It's getting late. I'll see you later, Kaede-sensei, Saitou-san. And congratulations… on your baby." She turned to Daisuke. "Daisuke-kun, if you could kindly foot the bill for me today."

"See you, Minako. And don't worry about the bill." Tomoko nodded goodbye to her.

Minako took a polite bow and gracefully walked out of the restaurant. And just like that she walked, and walked, aimlessly. This time she did not shed one single tear.

* * *

><p>When Daisuke found her, she was standing on a bridge, staring into the river. Casually he walked up beside her.<p>

"You probably despise me now. That was harsh." His hand reached up to smooth her golden strands. "But necessary."

Minako stood lifelessly next to him.

"Now you can finally move on." He put in the conclusion, closing the curtain on his finale of the day.

She lifted her gaze, staring blankly ahead. Deep down, she was actually grateful to him. He was right. What was more, he had woken her up from her little dream just in time. She came so close to ruining a family. Some Love goddess she was. Somehow, to her own surprise, the resentment she harbored for him was no longer as bitter, possibly because now she finally understood how he had felt.

He spoke after allowing her a moment of silence.

"Do you want me to do it for you?"

When she didn't respond, he reached out and in one swift movement removed the gem from her neck, and just as quickly threw it into the river.

Her eyes followed its flight until it disappeared into the darkness and a big splash was heard.

As the stone sunk away to the bottom of the river, Minako felt another stone being lifted off her chest.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><em>Please don't hate me. xD<em>**  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Against the cold marble pillar on the empty courtyard of Elysion's royal palace stood a solitary figure, whose expression was as dark as the clouds gathering over the night sky above him. Each and every day they had increased in density, a blacker black swallowing up the bleak field of nothingness. The Moon was nowhere in sight, and neither was any other celestial beings. The people of Earth were becoming restless with the ongoing attacks from unknown enemies. _

_Some had blamed the Lunar Court, after all rumors of their spying activities had been increasing in recent months. Ironically, his King had welcomed the Venusian troops sent to Earth with open arms. Soon, as the high commander of the Terran army, he would be marching into the deep heart of the mountain that was the source of all these dark creatures and put an end to them all._

_Moments passed and Kunzite did not move from his desolate post. Not even when a flash of golden light erupted through the garden nearby, followed instantly by the sound of heels clicking against the stone floor. Without turning around to meet his intruder, he spoke._

_"Venus? Your Princess isn't here tonight." His tone carried no hint of surprise._

_"Since when do I need a reason to come here?" She giggled, carefully whipping her long hair over her shoulders. In fact, with her army now stationed on Earth, she had every right to visit. Perhaps only not at this time of night._

_"You shouldn't have come," he muttered softly._

_"You said that every night." She walked over to where he was standing and hugged his built form from behind, a joyful smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she whispered. "But usually not this soon." Usually, it was when they had exhausted every bit of energy from each other and laid motionless under the warm sheet of his bed._

_Unable to hold back a smile of his own, Kunzite took her hands into his as he turned around to finally look at her. He was momentarily stunned wordless at the ethereal vision his eyes were bestowed upon. Tonight she had forgone her usual Senshi uniform for a golden gown that was as dazzling as it was revealing. Her symbolic red ribbon was also missing, instead her long hair was let down, with the top braided in a circular fashion, which really made it look like she was wearing a circlet._

_Snapping himself out of the visual daze, he cleared his throat. "Behave yourself. Do you know how many guards are patrolling tonight? And some of them are your own soldiers."_

_Venus noticed just how his eyes were refusing to meet hers, more than the fact that he had neglected to comment on her unusual attire. What was more, his words almost sounded like a command than a careful note. _

_Determined not to let anything ruin this night, she shook off the negative thoughts and shook his arm. "So, let's go to your chamber," she leaned in and whispered in his ear._

_Knowing full well resistance was futile, Kunzite nodded and moved past her._

_They walked silently down the hidden corridor that led to his bedchamber. He was ahead of her, not glancing back once or even bothering to offer his gallant hand with her troublesome long hem of a gown. The familiar path seemed much longer and more forlorn tonight for some reason. She remembered those times when he would eagerly grab her hand as they rushed through the dark corridor and right onto his bed, where she would be given the fitting punishment for interrupting a commander on duty._

_He was distant tonight. Tonight, of all nights._

_When the door finally closed behind them, Kunzite went to sit down at his desk, his gazed fixed randomly at a pile of half-torn parchments. A long silence passed between them._

_"We shouldn't be doing this anymore," he finally spoke._

_It was also the same thing she told herself every day. She could guess the current expression on his face. The look of shame and guilt. Every time they came together, behind this closed door, and as they forsake their pretense formality, their masks, and eventually their raiment, they also abandoned their sacred laws. _

_She sauntered over to his desk. Having kicked off her shoes, her bare feet felt very cold against the marble floor. She stood behind his chair and gently, leaned down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing her head closer to his. It was the kindest gesture she could give him, he had once told her. His breathing slowed down as he turned his head towards hers and their faces touched, his rough skin against hers, smooth and soft._

_"I know." Her voice was barely above a whisper._

_He pulled her onto his lap, fingers trailing the soft lines of her face. Her hands reached out to his face just the same. She really looked radiant tonight, even more than she normally was. He finally gave in and allowed himself to be lost, once again, under her spell._

_"Are you going to tell me why you've chosen this particular set-up tonight?" He smiled gently, the chiseled lines on his face softening, much to her liking. It was, of course, a rare occurrence. Only when she had got him off his mask and the heavy burden that was their guilt would he allow such gesture._

_"Today is my Venusian birthday." In Venusian custom, each person only celebrated his birthday once every 10 years._

_"Oh? Is there anything you wish of me, my lady? Speak it and I should oblige." He brought her hand to his lips, nuzzling each finger._

_"I…" Venus bowed down her head, unable to meet his eyes._

_Kunzite could not remember the last time he had witnessed such miracle. The bold Venusian princess was blushing. His eyebrow arched up in curious anticipation of her next words._

_"I want to become yours."_

_"What are you talking about?" He chuckled, his hand lifting her chin up. "I think we've already taken care of that a long time ago." His gaze was unusually seductive, his smile even more so, and his face was getting dangerously closer._

_She pushed back his chest, and stared into his eyes. A look of serious determination._

_"No. What I meant was… I want to be your wife." She willed herself not to look away from him._

_All humor was gone from his face in an instant. His eyes carefully searched her face for any hint that somehow this was only one of her jokes. His gaze dropped to the side when he realized just how serious she had been, and the room fell to silence._

_Whether he was trying to find a kind way to phrase his predetermined response or actually considering her proposal, she could not tell. She had made up her mind before coming here. Even if he rejected her tonight, she would have no regrets. Their time together was not long, as the dark shadows steadily crept upon Earth each day. War was imminent. This was not the time for marriage, but then, this could be the only time. Her heart was racing against her chest when at last he had turned back. _

_She had known too well what his rueful smile meant._

_"Marriage? Such luxury is not meant for us. But you already know that, don't you, Venus?"_

_Having prepared herself mentally for it, his response felt every bit just as heart-wrenching._

_"Of course I do. I know we'll never get to truly be together. I'm not asking for a royal wedding. I'm not asking for an official place in your home. I'm not asking to be the mother of your children. I want to be your wife, and you my husband. Whatever heathen laws we have broken and soon to break now, and the guilt they might bring, from now on we'll always them bear together. You and I. Even if this war is to be the end of us." She looked deep into his eyes as she spoke._

_"My answer is still no."_

_She swallowed hard, stood up and turned away. Using all of her might, Venus held back the tears that threatened to disgrace her even further. She would not allow it. As she readied herself to transport away, his arm reached out and pulled her back._

_"No. Not today."_

_Her head immediately turned around. Her eyes flew open as she tried to register his words. Her pupils soon dilated with joy when his warm smile once again tugged at his lips._

_"Once this war is over." He stood up and cupped her face, wiping the tiny drops that managed to escape from her stubborn eyes. "And please let me do the proposing next time." _

_Her eyes were brimming with tears in the next moment. Their foreheads touched together as they breathed each other in._

_"But I wanted it to be today. I even wear my coronal gown," she pouted, her playful finger poking imaginary holes at his tunic._

_"There are other ways to celebrate this day." In one sudden swift, he had had her up in his arms. Kunzite leaned down to the girl who was shrieking with laughter, his increasingly hot breaths tickling on the skin of her neck. "But I'm afraid you'll have to remove your gown on your own this time, if you have any desire to wear it again, which I assume you do."_

_More laughter and shrieking filled the normally quiet chamber, soon to be followed by the sensual cries of passion, the needy and hungry moans of pure ecstasy as the two tormented souls bound themselves to each other as they lost themselves in the darkness of desire. Their lovemaking was always rough and fierce, driven by their guilt and the taste of the forbidden fruit._

_Little did they know that in barely a month time, they would be standing opposite each other on the battlefield as the last soldiers standing, and when she struck the final blow that brought about their mutual demise, the shackle of guilt would continue to follow them through incarnations to come._

* * *

><p>"Make a wish, Mina-chan!"<p>

Five expectant well-wishers cheered her on as Minako gazed down at the burning number 20 on her birthday cake, beautifully baked by none other than Makoto herself. Make a wish? Would it still work if even she didn't believe it would ever come true?

Not letting her friends wait any longer, she leaned forward, squeezed her eyes shut and blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Usagi practically bowled Minako over, jumping excitedly over to her friend.

"She's not supposed to tell you," Makoto teased, earning herself a glorious pout from the Princess.

"No, it's okay. I'll tell you…" Minako turned to Usagi. Her expression was of the most sincere and moving, until suddenly an evil grin was plastered across her face. "If you take my next three morning classes for me."

"No way! Keep your wish to yourself." Usagi stuck out her tongue and turned her attention to the colorful boxes on the table. "Oooh, let's open the presents!"

"Hey, you!"

Minako shot up and chased after the laughing blonde who was waving the present in the air as if she was beckoning for her to follow. Sometimes Minako truly wondered just how often that smiling and cheerful front was genuinely intended. Her Princess had changed a lot, and not just since the showdown with Galaxia. But, then again, they all had.

"She seems happy," said Makoto.

"Almost too happy." Rei didn't know if she was being too cynical towards Minako so as to see every smile of hers as a self-defense mechanism. If anything, the Senshi leader did look to be more at peace with herself in the past few days.

"You mean she's still faking it?" Ami asked. From everything Rei had told them, though rather vaguely, the Goddess of Love herself was suffering at the hand of her own love fortune. They had respected her as a leader not to intervene with her affair. That, and the dangerous minefield that could set off her fuse any moment, Rei had warned them.

"What are you girls talking about? Maybe she really is happy."

The three Senshi turned around at the unexpected comment, almost simultaneously blinking in surprise. It was unlike Mamoru to join in on their girly gossip.

But what really intrigued Rei was the underlying tone of his words.

"What are _you_ talking about?" The Fire priestess narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing. I mean… why wouldn't she be? It's her birthday." Mamoru shrugged and turned away to gulp down his drink.

Rei eyed her Prince suspiciously. Why did it only occur to her now that the person who might have helped with Minako's situation was Mamoru? She had the feeling that he knew something. He must.

But before she could inquire him further, his fiancée had returned and so had her double.

"Does it have anything to do with the silver-haired guy going home with her every day?" Usagi grinned.

"What?!" Rei exclaimed at the top of her lung, and out of reflex, her hands slammed on the table as she sat up. Everyone, except for Minako, was looking at her with their eyes wide open.

"It's not who you think it is." Minako cleared her throat.

"And it certainly looks more like stalking to me." Artemis grumbled quietly to himself from the corner.

Usagi nudged her friend repeatedly, her grin broadening. "It's true? Is he really your new boyfriend? Good for you, Mina-chan, he seems nice and very handso-"

"No, he's not my boyfriend." Just someone she no longer felt the need to curse every time his face appeared in the distance, or when he called out after her in the middle of the crowded schoolyard.

Realizing everyone was starting to look more worried at her silence, especially Mamoru who also appeared to be confused, which was quite understandable, Minako brightened up and reached for the knife.

"Come on! Time for the cake!"

* * *

><p>After bidding goodnight to all of her friends, Minako stepped out of the Crown Arcade, and her face immediately fell at the first sight. Of course, it had to be raining. She was beginning to think this night was going too well.<p>

Just when she was about to turned back to ask Motoki for an umbrella, a hand had held out one over her head.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to wait." Inside, she really was praying he hadn't been waiting for her under this rain. Romantic as that might sound, it would only make her more uncomfortable in their newly-rekindled relationship.

"It has only begun to rain not five minutes ago. You just seem to have the worst luck." Daisuke chuckled. She really did.

Not bothering to waste her energy on turning him down anymore, Minako stepped under his umbrella and made for her house. This autumn rain actually felt rather pleasantly soothing, and the evening air wasn't all that cold. The world did seem to be a happier place when you were finally free from the shackle of your past. Rain. The symbol of new beginnings. How fitting. Minako smiled to herself. Her literature side sure had been coming on strong.

Yet the rain did not last for long, barely minutes into their walk.

"Maybe I'm not that unlucky after all. Thank you for walking with me, Daisuke, but I think I can get home on my own now." It was the first time she had called him by his first name, the one in this life time at least. "I really mean it. Won't you let me have this walk? It's my birthday after all."

He folded his umbrella and took out a small box from his pocket. "Is it too late for me to start clearing my reputation as a stalker already?" Briefly as it was, he could see she was smiling at his silly joke. "Here, for you. Happy birthday." He handed the box to her and walked away.

"Thank you."

She put the little white box away, deciding to save it for when she got home.

* * *

><p>Was this the same as one of those self-discovery walks people always talked about? Perhaps hers was not long enough. The important thing was the end result was the same. Once she reached her house, Minako Aino would be at peace with her past, and more importantly herself.<p>

Yet it seemed once again fate would not let her have her way so easily. When Minako turned the corner to arrive at her front door, an unexpected guest was already there waiting for her, someone she never thought would come to find her.

Before she could think up something to say, a heated, sharp and forceful slap had struck her cheek, immediately leaving behind it a red imprinted mark. She had not felt such physical pang in a long while, not since the biggest threat to Earth was put to rest. It felt as though the owner of the slap had channeled all their bottled-up anger and resentment into it.

Rubbing her cheek, she turned to face her offender.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you? You know, for a moment there, I really thought of you as a better person." Tomoko's face was red with anger as she cried out, tears already brimming inside her eyes.

Baffled by her words and action, Minako could only stared in bewilderment.

"What… I don't… What you are talking about?"

Tomoko rummaged frenziedly around her bag, apparently trying to find something.

"Then how do you explain this thing inside his coat?" she shouted and threw something to the ground.

Minako stood dead in her spot as the object came into view. Her eyes were wide open. A thousand questions were rushing through her head.

On the dark pavement, the pink gem shone brightly, yet its light had never been more hurtful to her eyes.

**End of Chapter 6.**

* * *

><p><em>AN: In Sailor V manga, Adonis mentioned that Venus once sent her troops down to aid Earth (he was among them)._


End file.
